One Thing at a Time
by Lullaby121
Summary: Though they just met Lightning's friends, most notably Fang are already trying to pair her with Noctis. Lightis.


Lightning sighed. She sat on the stairs that led to her front door. The sun was bright in the sky. Her sister was out on her daily walk along the beach and Lightning had the day off. _I'm so bored. There's nothing to do._ She lifted her head and looked out at the beach. She saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She turned and saw a person standing on the beach. He had spiky black hair and bright blue eyes.

As if alerted by her gaze on him he turned to her.

Lightning felt her cheeks flush and looked away. _Why am I blushing? I don't even know him._ She glanced up at him.

He was staring back out at the ocean waves. He sat on the sand. The sun reflected in his eyes and his black clothing had an almost anti-glow to it.

Lightning found herself staring again, "Why does that keep happening? It's happened twice now." She looked at her hands.

He glanced at her. His eyes bored into her gazing into her soul.

She had decided to live here because it reminded her of her old home. So much had changed since then. Serah and Snow were married and Hope was living with his parents. Fang and Vanille lived closer to town while Noel and Yuel lived closest to them a few blocks down.

Lightning sighed, "This isn't happening." She smiled to herself, "I miss Snow. Serah is on her walk and he's at the store. Where the hell is my punching bag?" Lightning chuckled softly, "Ugh, whatever." She stood up and went back inside. She grabbed a water bottle and an apple from the fridge. Lightning glanced out the window, "He's still there." She shook her head, "No, he's not worth staring at." She sighed and walked back outside.

A few minutes later Snow walked up, "Hey, Light. How's it going?"

Lightning looked up at him. She shrugged. The water bottle sat on the step beside her and the apple core was buried in the sand.

"Okay then, Serah back yet?"

Lightning shook her head. She stared past Snow.

He sat next to her, "What are ya looking at?" He saw the black haired man sitting on the beach, "Him? You're staring at him?"

"What?" Lightning shook her head, "No way." She looked away as she felt her face get hot.

"Go talk to him," Snow suggested.

"What?" Lightning glared at him, "What makes you think I want to talk to him?"

Snow shrugged, "You were staring at him. I was just giving a suggestion. If you don't want to that's fine." He stood up and went inside.

"Why would—ugh whatever," Lightning growled. She glanced at the guy sitting a little way away. _He probably heard that whole thing. Thanks Snow for making me look like an idiot._

"Light go talk to him," Snow said.

"I don't want to."

"Yeah right," Snow smiled, "Fine I'll talk to him. Since you're too shy, I'll tell him you want to talk to him."

"But I don't," Lightning stood up as Snow walked away, "Snow!" she reached up and grabbed the back of his head. She pulled him to the ground.

He glanced up and cocked his head to the side.

Lightning ignored him. She put her foot on Snow's chest. "I told you I don't want to talk to him."

Snow laughed, "Alright, I'll go back inside then."

"No, you're going to find Serah and bring her back here," Lightning hissed, "Got it?"

Snow nodded.

She stepped off him and sat back down.

Snow stood up and wandered off, "Where's Serah go anyway?"

He pointed down the beach.

"Thanks man," Snow jogged off.

He glanced at Lightning then stood up and walked over to her, "Hey, mind if I sit next to you?"

Lightning looked up at him, "Um, no. I guess not."

He sat next to her.

Lightning studied his face. The angles were softened by his hair, spiky and black and everywhere. He didn't seem to mind his hair. Lightning hated how her hair acted in the wind. It got in her eyes and ended up in her mouth. She shook her head.

He glanced at her then turned back to the waves, "I've never seen a beach before, never heard the ocean. This is really odd to me."

Lightning looked at him, "Why are you here then?"

"I don't really have anywhere better to be," he shrugged.

Lightning followed his gaze, out into the waves, "I grew up with this. I missed it."

He nodded, "I'm Noctis by the way."

"Lightning," she said.

"Lightning, that's not a name you here often," Noctis turned to her.

Lightning shrugged, "Oh well I guess."

Noctis shrugged. he glanced up, "The blonde's coming back."

"Snow," Lightning told him. She looked at them walking down the beach, "God, she's tiny. I never noticed that until now."

"She your sister?" Noctis asked.

Lightning nodded, "I've been taking care of her since I was fifteen and she was thirteen."

Noctis nodded. He turned to her again.

She looked at him.

Their gazes locked. Lightning found she could not look away. His bright blue eyes pinned her where she was.

Snow saw Lightning and the other guy sitting on the steps that led to the front door, "Let's use the side door, yeah?"

Serah smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

Snow led the way around the house and in through the side door, "What's for dinner?"

"I don't know yet," Serah shrugged, "Whatever I come up with I guess."

"Should I invite him?" Snow asked glancing out the window in the front door.

Serah shrugged, "I guess that depends on how long you want to live."

"I'm inviting him to dinner," Snow said.

"Have fun," Serah giggled, "If Lightning kills you I won't be able to help you."

Snow nodded. He opened the front door.

Both of them jumped. Lightning's gaze shifted to her hands and his returned to the water.

Snow chuckled, "Hey Light. It's a nice evening isn't it?"

"Shut up Snow," Lightning muttered.

"Well," Snow kneeled down in between them, "Since he's here he might as well eat." He grinned. "Right Serah?!" he called over his shoulder.

"Sure," Serah shrugged.

Lightning glared at him, "What?"

"I'm good," he shook his head.

"C'mon, it won't be that bad," Snow chuckled and smiled at him, "We don't bite."

Lightning snarled. She punched Snow to the ground as he stood up, "Seriously?"

Noctis' eyes widened, "Um—"

"I'd stay out of this," Serah slipped around her sister and stood next to him, "family quarrel. You won't survive intervening."

He swallowed and nodded.

"To quote a friend of ours, 'sit back and enjoy the show'. Course Fang lives very in the moment," Serah laughed. She nodded to him, "You might as well come in, while they're busy beating each other up."

"I'm alright," he nodded.

"Snow's not going to let you go," Serah smiled, "You should know that."

He glanced at her, "Why not?"

Serah smiled, "He's Snow."

He sighed.

"C'mon, Lightning won't mind. She won't be mad at you and she can't be mad at me and Snow can take it," she led the way around the house. She opened the side door and let him inside, "Go ahead and sit on the couch." She walked over to the front door, "Hey guys, let's go. Beating each other up won't help."

Lightning glared at the ground, "You let him in didn't you?"

Serah nodded, "It was a polite thing to do."

Lightning sighed, "Fine." She glared at Snow, "You'll pay for this."

"I don't doubt that," Snow rubbed his jaw.

_Great. Why did they have to invite him to dinner? What did I do to deserve this? It's not like I'm even interested in him._

Snow and Serah sat next to each other, leaving Lightning to sit next to Noctis.

She glared at Snow and sat down.

Noctis stared at his hands. He didn't look at her.

"Hey, your name is Noctis right?" Serah asked.

Noctis nodded, "Yeah." He glanced at Lightning.

Lightning pretended to ignore him. She stared at the plate sitting in front of her. _I hate you Snow. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. Why did you make me sit next to him? Why can't I sit next to Serah? I'm being so juvenile. I'm acting like a little kid._ Lightning glared at her plate in annoyance, "I'm being so stupid."

Noctis looked at her, "How are you being stupid?"

Lightning froze. She hoped her face wasn't as obviously red as it felt. She lowered it so she was staring at the ground, "Nothing. I was just talking to myself." She muttered.

Noctis studied her skeptically for a moment. "Okay," he said finally.

Snow glanced at Serah.

Serah shrugged.

Noctis watched uneasily as Serah picked up dinner. he felt that he shouldn't leave yet but it felt really awkward sitting next to Lightning. He wanted to look at her, memorize every curve and edge of her face, but he knew she wouldn't look at him. Her crystal blue eyes had captured him instantly. He wanted to look into them again. He shook his head, "Never mind."

"Never mind what?" Serah asked.

"Um, nothing," he shrugged.

"That's two people that have had that happen," Snow smiled.

"Shut up, Snow," Lightning muttered.

"I was just saying—"

"I said shut up," Lightning repeated.

Snow nodded, "Okay."

Noctis looked at the ground, "Awkward."

Lightning glanced at him. It was the first time she had looked at him since Snow had messed things up.

Noctis shrugged and looked away, tilting his head away from her.

"You both are so shy," Serah giggled, "Honestly, Light, I'm gonna bring Fang in."

"Don't you dare," Lightning muttered.

Snow laughed, "Why not Sis?"

Lightning glared at him.

"Because then she would never shut up about it," Serah said.

"Fang?" Noctis asked.

"She's our friend," Serah smiled, "She loves playing matchmaker."

"Why would you bring her here?" Noctis asked.

"To meet you," Snow clapped his shoulder, "obviously."

Serah nodded, "Let's get everybody. They'll be excited to meet you."

Lightning stood up, "I'll be in my room."

"Lightning," Serah pleaded, "C'mon. Snow and I'll introduce him. Please stick around?"

Lightning paused. She looked at her sister. _I shouldn't have done that. I hate it when she does that. Now I can't say no._

Serah stared at her pleadingly.

"Fine," Lightning leaned against the wall, "Call them but you and Snow are introducing him."

Serah nodded.

Their friends were there in a matter of minute. Fang and Vanille were first, then the NORA gang and Hope, then Sazh, Dajh, Noel and Yuel.

Noctis sat in the chair and stared uncomfortably at the ground, "Uh-oh."

"Hi guys!" Serah smiled.

"We didn't invite you over just to say hi," Snow smiled, "although it is nice to see you all. We wanted to introduce you to Noctis, Light's—"

Lightning punched him, hard.

"Ow," Snow rubbed his arm.

Noctis glanced up at them.

"He's a cutie, isn't he?" Fang asked.

Vanille smiled, "What were you going to say about Lightning?"

"Nothing," Lightning glared at Snow.

Snow shook his head, "Never mind."

Sazh smiled knowingly, "Ah."

Lightning rolled her eyes and turned away.

Noctis stared at his hands, under the table.

"He's so quiet," Yuel observed.

Noel nodded, "I don't see how that's a problem. There's nothing wrong with being shy."

Noctis felt color flood his cheeks. He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"So, Light," Fang smiled at her pink haired friend, "What's he like? Since according to Snow, he's yours."

"What?" Lightning stared at Fang, "He's not—I'm not claiming him."

Fang and Vanille exchanged glances, "Whatever you say. you still haven't answered my question."

Noctis turned his head so none of them could see his face._ This is so awkward. I'm not sure what to do. I'm definitely not going to say anything because I don't want to look dumb. Especially not in front of Lightning. That would be awful._

"Where are you from?" Vanille asked.

Noctis glanced up and looked at the red haired girl, "Well, that's complicated."

"Oh," Vanille sighed.

"Light, you can't just pretend we don't exist and you definitely can't pretend he doesn't exist," Fang poked Lightning's cheek, "and your voice may lie but you don't."

Lightning turned her head so her pink hair covered her face, "Whatever." She muttered.

Fang smiled, "Okay." She walked up to Noctis and sat next to him, "So, pretty boy, what do you think of Lightning?"

Noctis glanced at her, "Um…" He felt his face get hot but prayed she didn't notice.

She did, "Well that answers that." She stood up and walked back over to Lightning, "It looks like you aren't the only one, Light."

Snow cringed, "Maybe Fang was a bad idea."

"Probably," Serah shrugged, "Oh well."

Noctis stood up and walked out the front door. He jumped onto the roof and sat down. "The waves are so calming and yet chaotic. It's so odd." He thought about what had just happened, "Does Lightning like me? That isn't right." He shook his head, "We just met earlier today." He sighed, "It would be nice if she did. Maybe—no, no, no, no, no, no, never mind." He stared at the stars in the night sky. Noctis pulled his knees up close to him and laid his arms across them.

"I see I'm not the only one that likes to come up here," Lightning sighed.

"Lightning," Noctis stared at her in shock, "I—uh, I didn't expect you to come up here." he stood up quickly and walked to the edge of the roof. "I'm gonna go now."

Lightning sat on the roof.

Noctis flipped off the roof and landed in a crouch. He summoned his blades around him and studied them. They encircled him bringing with them a wind that tousled his already messy hair.

"Hey," Snow walked out, "I noticed you disappeared." He looked up and saw Noctis surrounded by his blades. His jaw dropped, "Whoa, how did you—were those…swords?"

Noctis turned, "Um, yeah. It's complicated."

"Cool," Snow nodded, recovering his composure, "You look like you could do with a good fight."

Noctis shrugged, "I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea." His blades disappeared, "How do you fight?"

"My own two fists," Snow boasted.

"Alright," Noctis nodded. He shifted his weight to his toes and watched Snow carefully.

Lightning watched from the roof top. Noctis' motions were smooth, fluid and graceful. He was fast and he hit hard. His bright blue eyes had changed to a much darker blue. _His eyes change color? That's…new._ Lightning shook her head, "Why does he do this to me? I don't understand." _I'm so childish. He's just another pretty boy. With blue eyes and black hair that's everywhere and…stop it._ Lightning shook her head more fiercely. "He's just another pretty boy. Nothing more, nothing less."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry about the ending. I've hit writers block on what to do next so it might be updated but it also might not be.<strong>


End file.
